Painting Flowers
by Celeste Corinne
Summary: Tayuya leaves home to peruse her dreams in art school. Finding something she didn't even believe existed. This is a romance and drama story. Just like my other stories this is a mix of Naruto and modern American life.
1. Chapter 1 Don't Need Help

Painting Flowers

Chapter 1- Don't Need Help

Tayuya packed up her last box of possessions. Happily she put her hands on her hips and stepped back to see the room she spend so many years in. . empty. She started down the stairs carefully with the last box.

"Oh look, it had legs!" Ino laughed as she watched Tayuya carry it.

Tayuya grunted, "Oh shut up."

Ino giggled, "Need a hand?" She walked over and took half the weight of the box and helped her carry it out to her Jeep Wrangler, a total dude mobile.

"I'm going to miss you Tay." Ino promised herself she wouldn't cry when her roomie left to peruse her dreams but she sound herself breaking that promise.

Tayuya smiled, "Oh don't worry. You can call anytime."

Ino nearly suffocated her in a tight hug but Tayuya let her this time, "Love you Tay."

Tayuya pulled away and lifted herself into her jeep, "Where is the I?" She laughed.

Ino smiled as she remembered when Tayuya never used to say I love you to anyone. If you were lucky you could get a Love you, but Ino always got her to say it full.

"I love you." Ino called.

Tayuya turned her key in the ignition, "I love you too! I'll call when I get there."

With a wave she pulled out and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About 3 hours into the drive Tayuya finally reached The Art Institute. Tayuya, being a small town girl, was baffled by how large the building and campus was. She found her dorm, which her scholarship helped pay for, and parked her jeep. She got out and grabbed the heaviest box and entered the building, barely able to see. She spotted her room number and struggled to open the door, not thinking to put the large box down first.

A voice alarmed her, "Need help?"

She jumped, "Uhm, yeah. I need to open this door."

The boy opened it for her and she set the box on the floor inside, then turned to thank him. Her eyes widened as the boy smiled at her. He was gorgeous, dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He was in his boxers and a muscle shirt. She pretended to be not phased, "Uh thanks."

The boy laughed, "You're welcome. I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you."

Tayuya nodded, "Same." She began to walk past him and back out to her car.

He stopped her, "What's your name?"

She turned her head towards him, "Tayuya."

Sasuke followed her out to her car, she looked at him sternly, "I can get it."

He smiled, she was a tough girl. Long pink hair and brown eyes, she was stunning. Her attitude was obviously a front and he could tell by her casual dress and tomboy car she was not a girly girl who would normally fall for him. She wore a hand made purple hat, a black tank top, and jeans with holes in the knees.

"Let me help." He grabbed two boxes.

She grabbed three, "Fine."

After her car was box-free she stared at him, he still hadn't left her side.

He noticed the look on her face, "Sorry, uhm, I'll see you around." He waved and she shut the door behind him. He was the most handsome guy to ever talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Easy

Chapter 2- Easy

After unpacking her room all over again and placing her paintings on her walls she felt more at home. Her classes started tomorrow and she was more excited then ever. She talked with Ino until she was ready for sleep and then drifted into dream land.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning Tayuya got up early to get herself ready. She pretended she didn't care much about how she looked but she did try on 3 pairs of pants before finding the right ones. The jeans were dark, holes in the knees- her trade mark, and in favor of Ino she wore a purple shirt Ino had got her, which wasn't her style at all, but she had to admit it was cute. She slid on her purple hat and some converse. She smiled in the mirror- perfect. She made sure she had all her art supplies at least twice and then headed out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tayuya pretended to know where she was going and eventually found the building her class was in. She made her way into the class room and took a seat- she was early. A few minutes behind her, the door opened. Sasuke smiled at her.

"You're in here too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I may not look like it but I can paint some mean flowers." He laughed and sat next to her.

She blushes, "Oh. . . I like to paint things like dragons or people. . Flowers are beautiful though."

Sasuke looked over her, "You look cute today."

Tayuya smirked, "Thanks.""Don't take compliments well huh?"

More faceless people entered the room and took their seats.

"No." She answered.

He playfully pushed her, "Come on, looking like that you must have all the guys."

She laughed, "Not even close."

Sure, she had a few crushes before, but never had a boyfriend. Her friend made it obvious it wasn't worth it- Ino had the worst taste in men and so did Sakura. She came to the conclusion love doesn't exist in people. All she needed was her good grades and her paint set.

The teacher walked in and introduced himself. He was a young man with grey hair.

"You guys can call me Kakashi. It's alright, being professional isn't what this class is about." He paused, "I'm here to help you in your future as artists. I'm not here to make friend, though I might meet a few, and you are here to make your dreams come true. I can tell you now, out of all the people in this room maybe 10% have talent. And at least 3 people will fail."

Tayuya smiled, this guy was blunt- she admired that.

"All I ask is for you to complete your assignments on time. In the world of art everyone is a critic, but as long as you can tell me a connection between your art and the topics I give, you will have no problem." He pauses and looks around, "Your first assignment is to paint me a picture on something that matters most to you. Yeah yeah, I know, get to know you activities, but I want an idea of your sense of art. It's due in two days- No lates accepted." He dismisses them.

"Easy first day huh?" Sasuke asked.

"They always are." Tayuya left.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Left Feet

Chapter 3- Two Left Feet

"Awe come on, wait up!" Sasuke fought through the people after Tayuya.

"Keep up." She giggled.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm gently, she turned, "Want to go out for lunch?" He took her hand. An electric pulse surged through her body, his touch made her freeze. She never held hands with a boy. His smile melted her ice, "I know a great place."

She wanted to pull away, put on her front, but couldn't. He tugged her hand, she followed then she was beside him, blushing. He noticed but saved her his teasing. They walked up to a silver Porsh.

"This is yours?" Tayuya asked.

"Yep. This is my baby." He let go of her hand and walked to the passenger seat door, "After you." He opened it.

She got in the car carefully, afraid she might hurt it somehow. The inside was clean except for a Red Bull energy drink can- probably from this morning. He smoothly sat down in the drivers seat, key in the ignition, then they were off. He put the windows down slightly and Tayuya couldn't help but stare at this boy. He wore jeans and converse also with a casual black t-shirt, with his hands on the wheel he was stunning. She then realized she was in a car with a complete stranger. A completely cute stranger.

"How old are you Tayuya?" He interrupted her thought process.

"22." She answered.

He laughed, "I'm 20. But that's alright, don't feel old or anything."

"I'm still young." She laughed with him.

"What do you like to do? Tell me some of your favorites. Traffic is bad today."

She told him she enjoyed reading, writing, drawing, and painting. Her favorite color was purple and she liked dogs. Cooking and baking was common in her family and she liked doing that. She told him about her room mate, Ino, who she knew since childhood. He listened intently as she felt like she could open up no problem to him.

"What about a boyfriend? Got one of those?"

She sighed, "No and I never had one. I don't even believe in love."

He looked at her, emotion deep in his eyes. The connection she felt with him was wild as she stared back.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" She asked."Well, I like to read, paint. . Listen to music. . Play video games. I like the color blue, I adore cats. Oh- and I like to watch dancing, but I don't know how. I probably have two left feet."She smiled, "And your girlfriend?"

"Non-existent. My last girl was a few years ago. She cheated on me." Tayuya wondered how anyone could ever cheat on this boy. They pulled into a parking spot, "We're here." He got out and opened her door for her before she even touched the handle.

"I know how to open a door." She was the most she had ever smiled with another person, other than when she was with her friends- and she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4 Only In Movies

Chapter 4- Only in Movies

Tayuya smiled at him as she went into her dorm room.

"Does this count as a date?" Sasuke called.

She laughed, "Bring me flowers next time." And shut her door.

She sat by her easel and canvas to do her first assignment. What meant most to her? Perhaps the very canvas she painted on. Family. . . Friends. . . Art.

She decided to sleep on it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

She sat next to Sasuke the next day in class as Kakashi went over basics.

"Now partner up." He smiled.

Sasuke turned to Tayuya, "Partners?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi said, "Now. . On a sketch pad, draw them."

Sasuke blushes and he picked up a pencil. He began to draw her as she smiled helplessly. It was a close up on her face, in great detail.

"I adore your smile." Sasuke drew her lips.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

"I brought flowers this time." He handed her a painting on a very small canvas of roses.

She laughed, "How cliché."

He mused, "Oh come on, it's sweet right?"

Sure, she thought, it was very sweet. Classic love story right? But how could she be the main character? "Yeah, so what are we doing today, movies?"

"I was thinking a picnic." He took her hand.

She laughed, "You don't even know what kind of food I like."

"I don't know what kind of flowers you like either."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

He drove out to a trail where they got out of the car and walked hand in hand a nice grassy and wooded area.

Tayuya gasped, "It's beautiful."

He smiled, "It's where I come to think."

Sasuke spread out a blanket and set down the basket he had brought.

Tayuya and Sasuke enjoyed their food, which included pie he had made and cold milk in a bottle. Peanut butter in jelly sandwiches which he ate happily. They shared stories and laughed and then he took her into his arms and laid back on the blanket with her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know about that." She closed her eyes.

"Your innocence is appalling."

She smirked, "How do you know that I'm so innocent?"

"From what you've told me. . And the way you act. The way you carry yourself." He continued to play with her hair and she let him.

He began to sing very softly, "And in case you were wondering, you are like a hurricane to me. Your violence is beautiful and your center sweet, now tell me this do you know how we'd meet?"

She enjoyed the sound of his voice and cuddled him closely.

"Can I paint you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes and looked up at him to find him staring at her with something in his eyes she'd only seen in movies. He rose and told her he'd be right back. He returned minutes later with an easel and a large canvas, a fold up table, and a paint set. He then made a second trip and returned with a fold up chair. He moved her slightly into a pose. Then began to paint.


	5. Chapter 5 Water's Edge

Chapter 5- Water's Edge

Tayuya laid in bed that night staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. She then got up in front of her easel and painted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tayuya brought in her painting the next day she presented it to Kakashi.

"What does this mean to you?" He asked.

"Well. . The things that mean most to me are always changing. In the center is what matters to me right now." She pointed to a realistic heart in the center. Many colors swirled around the rest of the painting which were things that used to matter.

"Nice job, Tayuya." He nodded and took the canvas, "I'll display this one."She smiled and sat down, Sasuke went up next and presented his of Tayuya from the day before. Kakashi smiled at Tayuya and then told Sasuke he did a beautiful job.

"Thank you.""The lighting and texture is simply magnificent. She looks so angelic and sweet." Kakashi went on and then took the painting.

Sasuke returned to his seat with Tayuya blushing.

"Here that, you're angelic." He teased.

"Only because you painted me so."

He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes, "No. . . that is what I see when I look at you."

"Are you a hopeless romantic or what?" She asked.

He dropped his hand and shrugged, "Maybe. But I know beauty and potential when I see it. I guess I come off too loving huh?"

Honestly she thought he did, but honestly she loved it. She had never felt that type of attention. "You're perfect." She answered.

"Perfection is opinion.""In my opinion, you are perfect." she laid her hand on his.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Great class! Now assignment 2, I want you to think about the next topic. This is a rare occasion where I let you choose. It's due in a month from today, so I'm expecting something great. Good luck."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We going out again today?" Tayuya asked.

"It's up to you. You want to?" He smiled.

She was looking forward to it, "Yes."

"Great where are we going?" He laughed softly.

She grinned, "Oh, so we're taking my Jeep today?"

"Yep."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where are we going?" Sasuke clung to his seat as Tayuya drove quite fast.

"You'll see." She giggled.

She slowed down for his sake and glanced at him relaxing. Soon they arrived at the beach.

"The beach?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She raised an eye brow.

He chuckled, "Don't give me that look. You just don't seem like the type to like the beach.""And this time it's my turn to paint you." She got out of her Jeep and removed an easel and canvas. He carried her chair and paint.

"Does every artist keep these things in their car?" He mused.

"Well yeah! Just like photographers keep cameras and tripods in case they see something good. I guess in a way they're artists too huh? And musicians are artists they carry guitars in their cars."

They walked out onto the beach.

"How do you want me miss?" He winked. She walked up to him and removed his shirt while she blushed. He looked at her with a sexy smile. She laid him down in the sand and stepped back.

"Hmm. ." Something was missing. "Oh! Can you get wet in the ocean first, please?

He grinned, "If you come with me."

She scowled, "How can I paint when I'm wet? Tell ya what, when I'm finished, I will." She promised.

"Alright." He ran into the ocean in his shorts like a little boy, getting wet in the ocean the first time. He returned and laid down as she instructed. He looked so gorgeous as she painted him, water dripped off his hair and face down his body.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She finished and carefully let it dry in her Jeep as she removed her hoodie. In a tank top and rolled up jeans she joined Sasuke. He laughed softly.

"No bikini?" He playfully asked.

"No way!" She replied, slightly offended.

He took her hand, "Calm down. I was joking." He walked with her to the water's edge and he ever so slowly took her by the chin and lifted her face to his. Her heart pounded in her chest but was soothed by the way he looked into her eyes. He then kissed her lips gently, not asking for anything more than her love.


	6. Chapter 6 Visitors

Chapter 6- Visitors

It had been 3 months into the school year, Tayuya spending every moment she could with Sasuke.

He awoke a part inside of her. He made her realize love might really exist. How else could she explain what he made her feel? That week after 3 months was a free week, in which someone could visit. Tayuya didn't think twice, she invited Ino.

Ino showed up in a couple hours, pulling into the parking space next to Tayuya's dude mobile in her obvious BMW. She flew out of the car and nearly tackled Tayuya.

"Hey! I missed you too!" She laughed.

"Oh Tay! You have no idea!" Ino pulled herself off of her and retrieved her bags.

Sasuke emerges from the building and Ino's jaw dropped.

"This is your friend?" Sasuke smiles.

Ino shakes her head, "Nice to meet you. . . I'm Ino."

"I've heard all about you. Name is Sasuke. Here let me help you with those." He takes her bag and carries it in.

Ino mouths to Tayuya, "Oh my god." While following him.

Tayuya laughed, "I know."

"He's damn sexy!" She whispered.

Tayuya pushed Ino inside gently, slightly bothered. Ino always got any boy she wanted. This one was hers. Her neighbor, her crush, her friend. Ino couldn't go after him, could she? Does she know how she feels?

Ino eyed him up but said nothing.

"Oh girls, my friend is visiting too. I'll be back when he gets here." He waved his way out.

Ino gasped, "I hope his friend is as hot as him. I'll be all over that."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Ino. . Just please don't ruin this for me. He's all I've got here."

Ino hugged her, "Don't worry. You're in love, I won't mess with it." She ticked Tayuya playfully.

She laughed, "Okay, okay!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke knocked on her door later that night. Ino raced her to the door but Tayuya pushed her back. The door reveals Sasuke and his red headed friend.

"Hey! This is Gaara." Sasuke walked in with Gaara at his side.

"Nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Tayuya, this is Ino."

Gaara smiled as he examined Ino. She blushed and stared back. He was muscular like Sasuke, a little shorter than Sasuke but still hot as hell. His red hair was long but not past his shoulders and he wore a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hey." Gaara smiled big.

"Don't be drooling over my girl.!" Sasuke called from the couch.

They laughed, Gaara replied, "No worries." and they joined him on the couch.

"We should go out tonight, what do you say Tay?" Sasuke nudged her.

"Yeah, sounds great. But you boys better leave so we can get ready."

He kissed her cheek, "I'm out then, knock when you're ready."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tayuya!" Ino called.

"Ino?"

She exclaimed, "What am I going to wear?" Ino paced around the room in her pink bra and matching panties. Tayuya got used to it awhile back but first she would yell at Ino and shield her eyes.

Tayuya searched through Ino's bags, "This?"

She held up a dress, in her opinion was skanky, but in men's eyes it was probably sexy.

Ino smiled, "Perfect, thanks." she stripped her bra off and slipped into the dress.

"What are you wearing?" Ino asked.

"No clue. ." Tayuya sighed.

Ino grinned, "See that wrapped thing in there? I bought it for you."

Tayuya removes the gift and opens it. The dress had a black and white zebra print top and a silky purple that fell to mid thigh. Ino knew it wasn't Tayuya's style but thought she'd look cute in it.

Tayuya sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Got anything else?" Ino smiled, "There's matching shoes too!"


End file.
